starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Star Wars Magazín
Star Wars Magazín je obrázkový časopis vydávaný měsíčně nakladatelstvím Egmont, který obsahuje obvykle dva až čtyři příběhy z různých období světa Star Wars. Čísla Magazínu od 3/2015 jsou součástí Nového kanónu. Vydávání magazínu bylo ukončeno vydáním posledního čísla, 6/2018. Seznam vydaných čísel: 2012 'Star Wars Magazín 1/2012' thumb|left|84px *Purge 01: Očista Započíná se éra Impéria. těch několik málo rytířů Jedi, kteří zůstávají naživu, je nuceno bezmocně sledovat chod událostí ze skrytu, anebo riskovat záhubu. Někteří nicmíně nejsou ochotni přistoupit na život v ustavičném strachu nebo na to, že by nadvláda Sithů byla absolutní. *Tales 13: Děti Síly *Tales 14: Apokalypsa na Endoru 'Star Wars Magazín 2/2012' thumb|left|84px *Republic 59: Nepřátelské linie Příběh z klonových válek s Anakinem Skywalkerem a tuskenským rytířem Jedi *Tales 18: Osud válečníka První bojová akce Boby Fetta po boku jeho otce Janga Fetta *Tales 04: Chvíle nejistoty Nájemný lovec Awarru Tark přichází na setkání s Darth Vaderem, aby pomstil zničení své planety. 'Star Wars Magazín 3/2012' thumb|left|84px *Boba Fett 05: Boba Fett: Strůjce zkázy Příběh o tom, proč vzal proslulý nájemný lovec zakázku za pouhých 100 kreditů. *Tales 13: Sith ve skrytu Příběh o učedníkovi Mace Windua, který ve výcviku neuspěl. *Tales 23: Štěstí Příběh o slavném pilotovi X-wingů Wedgi Antillesovi a o tom, proč se přidal k povstání. 'Star Wars Magazín 4/2012' thumb|left|84px *Republic 78: Loajalita Příběh o tom, co se dělo bezprostředně po skončení klonových válek, kdy se galaktická republika změnila v Impérium *Visionaries: Pevná pozice Popis bitvy o ledovou planetu Hoth z pohledu mladéhi povstaleckého vojáka *Tales 10: Beze jména Příběh o tom, proč si Darth Maul vytvoril světelný meč se dvěma čepelemi 'Star Wars Magazín 5/2012' thumb|left|84px *Tales 24: Poznamenán Darth Maul je vyslán svým mistrem Darthem Sidiousem na Vnější okraj, aby tam vyřešil poruchu v Síle, která hrozí probudit Jedie z jejich staletí trvající letargie. *Tales 23: Stíny a světlo Píše se rok 3993 před bitvou o Yavin. Rada Jediů vysílá tři rytíře očistit poslední planetu galaxie od nebezpečných terentateků. Tou planetou je Korriban, domovský svět Sithů *Tales 06: Díky tvůrci Když Darth Vader zajme v Oblačném Městě nad Bespinem Leiu a Hana Sola, přinesou mu stormtroopeři trosky rozstříleného C-35O. Co se honí hlavou lordovi ze Sithu, když spatří droida, kterého sám v dětství sestavil? 'Star Wars Magazín 6/2012' thumb|left|84px *Empire 07: Oběť Impérium reaguje na zničení Hvězdy smrti tvrdými odvetnými údery proti povstalcům i civilnímu obyvatelstvu. Na čí stranu se postavi Boba Fett? *Tales 10: Trooper Obsazení diplomatické lodě Tantive IV z pohledu anonymního imperiálního vojáka *Tales 05: Hoth Na ledové planetě Hoth narazí wampa lovící tauntauny na imperiální sondu 'Star Wars Magazín 7/2012' thumb|left|84px *Empire 19: Terč: Vader Vader přilétá naprosto nečekaně za svým informátorem, jehož informace jsou poslední dobou neúplné a téměř zbytečné a dává mu poslední šanci, aby mu donesl informace ohledně povstalců. Vaderovy návštěvy chtějí využít místní povstalci k jeho zabití a tak se to odváží uskutečnít Xora z Fallenu. *Tales 21: Rovnítka a protiklady Všichni z planety Ord Sedra se mají stát yuuzhavongskými otroky , ale proti tomu se postaví rytíř Jedi Kyle Katarne společně se svou přítelkyní Jan Ors. *Tales 14: Darebové Malý Anakin je ještě otrokem vetešníka Watta, který se topí v dluzích. Jediná možnost jak získat hodně peněz je vsadit si proti Sebulbovi, místnímu nejlepšímu závodníkovi na kluzácích a Anakin svému majiteli společně s přáteli nevědomky pomůžou. 'Star Wars Magazín 8/2012' thumb|left|84px *Republic 49: Ztráta V galaxii zuří Klonové války. Rytířka Jedi Aayla Secura hledá na jedné vesmírné stanici pistolníka, který by mohl pro Republiku získat nejnovější plány separatistů. *Tales 12: Povinnost Už žijí jen poslední padawani, kterého se pokouší ochránit rytíř Jedi jménem Giro. Při boji s Vaderem však pochopí, že jediná možnost jak je ochránit je přidat se na temnou stranu a proto to také udělá... Svůj slib však Vader nedodrží. *Tales 19: Bořit nová impéria Doba nadvlády Impéria skončila a objevují se drobné skupiny, kteří se pokouší z toho něco vytěžit. Povstalci nepolevují v boji proti nim, aby je zlomili ještě než začnou představovat skutečnou hrozbu. Luke, Leia a Han Solo objevují někoho, kdo hodně nenávidí Jawy a také imperiální stíhačky. Na blízké planetě objevují umělce Pereka, který vytvořil nebezpečný umělecký virus... 'Star Wars Magazín 9/2012' thumb|left|84px *Empire 13: Čím vinna věrnost? Pohled na povstaleckou alianci očima imperiálního vojáka, který je převelen na Hvězdu smrti *Tales 05: Yaddlin příběh: Ta v podzemí Mladá padawanka Jedi Yaddle byla vězněna Kobany po stovky let v podzemí, kde zdokonalovala své schopnosti a splynula se Silou. Jednoho dnes však vystoupí na povrch a bojuje se vším, co by mohlo obyvatelům planety ublížit. *Tales 14: Ponaučení Padawanka Tu’ala se učí chápat, proč by ona měla položit svůj život za život cizí, ačkoli ji Síla miluje stejně jako kteréhokoli jiného tvora. 'Star Wars Magazín 10/2012' thumb|left|84px *Boba Fett 06: Do krajnosti *Tales 22: Opuštění *Tales 11: Duch 'Star Wars Magazín 11/2012' thumb|left|84px *Republic 60: Nenávist a strach Generál Kenobi je během Klonových válek zajat na hradě temné Jedi Asajj Ventress *Visionaries: Oči revoluce Jak se kaleeshský prominent Quymaen jai Sheelal stal obávaným generálem Grievousem *Tales 19: Ztracený meč Mladý Ben Skywalker se snaží získat světelný meč svého děda od skupiny vyznavačů temné strany Síly. 'Star Wars Magazín 12/2012' thumb|left|84px *Purge 02: Očista: vteřiny před smrtí Po provedení rozkazu 66 se většina přeživších Jediů skrývá. Někteří se však přesto pokoušejí najít novou cestu, jak naplnit své jediské poslání. *Tales 04: Zrodila se Hvězda smrti Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Tol Sivron a Bevel Lemelisk poprvé představují svůj projekt Hvězdy smrti císaři Palpatinovi a Darthu Vaderovi. *Tales 10: Volná paměť Když se R2-D2 nedostaví na servisní prohlídku, C-3PO ho najde, jak si přehrává staré záznamy, které mu připomínají důležité mezníky v boji povstalců proti Impériu. 2013 'Star Wars Magazín 01/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 16: Do posledního muže I Poručík pěchoty Janek Sunber je odvelen na planetu Maridun, obývanou drsnou rasou Amaniů. Zprvu se zdá, že služba na tomto světě bude klidná, pak se však z Amaniů stanou nepřátelé a začíná krutý boj na život a na smrt. *Tales 02: Rutina Jak se vypořádá Han Solo s bdělými imperiálními důstojníky, kteří ho podezírají z pašování zboží? *Tales 17: Skryté hrozby Luke Skywalker cestuje na Iridonii, domovskou planetu Dartha Maula. Tam učiní překvapivý objev. *Tales 17: Učeň Učeň sithského lorda Finna zjistí až příliš pozdě, že nic není takové, jak se zdá. 'Star Wars Magazín 02/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 17: Do posledního muže II Sunber je se svou jednotkou v maridunské džungli odříznut od zbytku Impéria. Zbývají jen dvě možnosti: bojovat, nebo se vzdát. Obě však mohou znamenat smrt *Tales 21: Cesta předem daná Nas Ghent, bývalé stíhací eso vzdušných sil Konfederace nezávislých soustav, se nechá naverbovat Darthem Vaderem, který chce vytvořit elitní imperiální eskadru zvanou Černá osma. *Tales 15: Udělat to, nebo to nedělat Několik dní po bitvě o Endor se Luke svěří Leie se svou nejistotou, jakou roli by měl hrát po porážce Impéria v galaxii. 'Star Wars Magazín 03/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 18: Do posledního muže III Sunber je povýšen na komandéra, se svou jednotkou se však nachází na bojišti ve svízelné situaci. Podaří se mu z ní dostat? *Tales 03: Paní Štěstěna Jak se může stát dobrodruh typu Landa Calrissiana baronem-správcem Oblačného města? Stačí mít štěstí v kartách a ještě něco navíc. *Tales 13: Kameny První samostatná mise zavede 14letého Mace Windua do Divokého vesmíru na planetu Hurikane. Zde musí najít krystaly pro svůj první světelný meč. 'Star Wars Magazín 04/2013' thumb|left|84px *Tales 01: Mara Jade: Divoká noc ve městě Mara Jade na útěku před Ysanne Isard přistane na planetě Kintoni. Zde se zaplete do záležitostí mezi povstaleckým generálem Madinem a bývalým imperiálním guvernérem Barkalem. *Republic 53: Rádius výbuchu Jediská jednotka vyráží na tajnou misi s cílem proniknout na základnu Techno unie, která podporuje separatisty. V jednotce nechybí ani Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Tales 08: Kapitán Threepio Když je povstalecká loď s nákladem droidů napadena piráty, nezbývá Threepiovi nic jiného než ujmout se velení a pokusit se dostat své druhy do bezpečí. 'Star Wars Magazín 05/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 35: Vzorný důstojník Informace získaná od vězně dopadeného na Jabiimu přivede Darth Vadera na stopu flotile povstalců. Flotilu může zachránit jedinný člověk, vykonávající své povinnosi s neotřesitelným elánem - vzorný důstojník každým coulem *Tales 12: Zbraň rytíře Jedi Během diplomatické mise je Anakinu Skywalkerovi ukraden světelný meč. Anakin ho musí získat zpět dříve, než to zjistí jeho mistr Obi-Wan Kenobi *Tales 19: Brž hmotná tma Rytíř Jedi Lunis a jeho padawanka Obs Kaj cestují na Katanos VII vyšetřit udání, že tamní horníci provádějí nezákonné pokyny pokusy s klonováním. Netuší, že jim hrozí smrtelné nebezpečí 'Star Wars Magazín 06/2013' thumb|left|84px *Republic 68: Pancíř Komandér klonových vojáků Bly ví velice dobře, k čemu slouží pancíř, který nosí. Když je však svědkem souboje mezi Aaylou Securou a jejím někdejším mistrem Quinlanem Vosem, pozná přednosti i slabiny duchovního pancíře, který používají Jediové *The Bounty Hunters 01: Aurra Sing, nájemná lovkyně I Aura Sing se ocitla v zajetí Torga Tahna, někdejšího anzatského nájemného vraha. Ale věci nemusejí být takové, jaké se zdají na první pohled *Tales 15: Padající hvězda Mladý Luke Skywalker a Biggs Darklighter podniknou výpravu na jeden z tatooinských měsíců. Poklidný výlet transportní lodi GR-75 se však změní v nebezpečné dobrodružství. 'Star Wars Magazín 07/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 08: Darklighter I Každý ví, že v Epizodě IV se Biggs Darklighter statečně obětoval při náletu na Hvězdu smrti. Méně je známo, že Biggs patřil k prvním hrdinům povstání proti Impériu *The Bounty Hunters 01: Aurra Sing, nájemná lovkyně II Dokončení příběhu o Auře Sing, která pronásleduje piráta a bývalého Jedie Reese Kairna *Tales 07: V jedné cele 'Star Wars Magazín 08/2013' thumb|left|83px *Tales 15: Šťastné hvězdy Leia Organa přilétá na planetu Elerion, aby pomohla najít ukradenou holokostku. Ta obsahuje důležité údaje o základnách povstalecké Aliance, které nesmějí za žádnou cenu padnout do rukou Impéria. *Empire 09: Darklighter II Biggs Darklighter je přidělen na fregatu Rand Ecliptic, kde pozná pravou tvář Impéria a jeho armády a začne uvažovat o tom, že zběhne a přidá se k povstání. *The Clone Wars: FCBD 2009: Ulička smrti V příběhu z Klonových válek bojuje mistr Jedi Kit Fisto s Geonoskými vojsky na planetě Rishi. 'Star Wars Magazín 09/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 12: Darklighter III Po vzpouře na Rand Ecliptic se Biggs Darklighter a jeho přátelékonečně spojí s Rebely. Jak si však povede na zastaralých stíhačkách Rebelů proti nejmodernějším lodím Impéria. *Tales 14: Vlny děsu Sotva několik měsíců po bitvě na Geonosis letí Jediové Aayla Secura na planetu klonovačů Kamino. Zde vyšetřují tajemnou smrt několika klonovaných vojáků *Tales 17: Planeta mrtvých Han Solo a Chewbacca musejí nouzově přistát na malé bezejmenné planetě. Ukáže se, že je to planeta mrtvých, odkud vůbec není snadné se dostat. 'Star Wars Magazín 10/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 15: Darklighter IV Biggse Darklightera čeká nejdůležitější vojenskoé dobrodružství jeho života: po boku přítelez dětství Luka Skywalkera zaútočí na obávanou Hvězdu smrti! *Visionaries: Prototypy Příběh z dob Staré republiky o lovci lidí Durgovi a mandalorianském mistru Jaingovi, kteří bojují na lékařské klinice o cenný sithský artefakt. *Tales 14: Mytologie Qui-Gon Jinn vypráví svému učni Obi-Wanovi Kenobimu starý mýtus o mistru Shang-Troy Thanabovi z dob počátků řádu, který vysvětluje, proč Jediové odmítají citové vazby. 'Star Wars Magazín 11/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 05: Od princezny k válečnici I V týdnech, které předcházely událstem známým z Epizody IV. Nová naděje, se princezna Leia Organa tajně vydává na planetu Ralltiir se zásobami pro povstaleckou Alianci. Netuší, že k planetě míří i flotila Impéria v čele s Darth Vaderem. *Tales 13: Tajemství Tet-Ami Na planetě Carthas odhalí archeologové podivný chrám Tet-Ami. Na místo nálezu přicestuje i mistr Jedi Mace Windu, aby ho prozkoumal *Tales 18: Odplata Boba Fett přijímá úkol od zločineckého bosse Drexe. Nájemný lovec má k Drexovi za odměn 50 000 kreditů dopravit jistého Feleena Bantilliana, živého či mrtvého. *Tales 14: Pašerácké blues Han Solo si v kantýně v Mos Espa postěžuje Chewbaccovi, že obchody v poslední době nejdou. Chewbacca však sehnal zákazníky, kteří jsou ochotni štědře zaplatit. 'Star Wars Magazín 12/2013' thumb|left|84px *Empire 06: Od princezny k válečnici II Pouhých několik dní před událostmi známými z Epizody IV: Nová naděje dospívá princezna Leia Organa k osudovému rozhodnutí, že vášnivé proslovy a diplomatické mise nemusejí stačit k nápravě věcí, a rozhodne se přidat na stranu povstalecké Aliance se zbraní v ruce. *Tales 08: Špatný obchod Do Wattova obchodu přichází Devaronian Vilmarh Grahrk, aby si u něj vybral zboží náhradou za dlužné kredity. Droidi, které si chce přes Wattovy námitky odvést s sebou, však nejsou takoví, jak doufal. *Tales 16: Ta druhá Princezna Leia se mohla stát Jedi a mohla ovládat Sílu stejně jako její bratr Luke. V jejím životě však došlo k něčemu, co ji přimělo tuto cestu odmítnout. 2014 'Star Wars Magazín 1/2014' thumb|left|84px *The Bounty Hunters 02: Nájemný lovec Kenix Kil Kir Kanos je jediný, kdo přežije spiknutí proti císaři Palpatinovi. Nyní se stává nejhledanějším mužem v galaxii. Novou kariéru začne pod identitou nájemného lovce Kenixe Kila. *Tales 18: Zjevení Několik měsíců po Chewbaccově smrti odletí Han Solo na průzkumnou misi na druhý konec galaxie. Zde se utká s Bobou Fettem, který je odhodlán ho zajmout nebo zabít. *Dark Horse Extra 44-47: Jedovatý měsíc Rytíři Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker vyšetřují příčinu havárie vesmírného křižníku, který převážel temného Jediho Eta Rexe k soudu na Coruscant. 'Star Wars Magazín 2/2014' thumb|left|84px *Republic 72: Na stopě I Vítězství Republiky v Klonových válkách visí na vlásku. Pomoci by jí mohly informace získané od odpadlického Jedi Quilana Vose. Jediové tedy vysílají jednu z nejschopnějších agentek Aaylu securu, aby tyto informace ověřila. *Tales 03: Tři proti galaxii Po smrti Jabby Hutta se jeden z jeho elitních strážců, Gamorrean Grissom, toulá po planetách. Nakonec skončí na planetě Otunia, kde se seznámí s dcerou majitele Kabulových průmyslových závodů Aristou. Na útěku před nepřáteli se setkají s Jawou Tekem, který jim poskytne pomoc. 'Star Wars Magazín 3/2014' thumb|left|84px *Republic 73: Na stopě II Na sklonku Klonových válek pátrá rytíř Jedi Quinlan Vos v coruscantském podsvětí po informaci, která by mu odhalila identitu druhého Sitha, Dookuova mistra. *Hasbro/Toys "R" Us 02: Nejvzácnější zbraň Hrabě Dooku medituje ve své solární plachetnici o svém nedávném souboji s Anakinem Skywalkerem a Obi-Wanem Kenobim. *Tales 19: Do velikého neznáma Povídka o tom, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby Han Solo a Chewbacca pilotovali svou loď Millennium Falcon naslepo hyperprostorem a havarovali by na západním pobřeží Severní Ameriky. Vydávání časopisu bylo pro rok 2014 ukončeno. ' 2015 'Star Wars Magazín 1/2015 thumb|left|84px *Empire 31: Cena moci Plazí obyvatelé Tiss’sharlu běžně používají vraždu jako metodu postupu na společenském žebříčku. Nyní však Tiss’sharové dostanou nečekanou lekci z používání moci od člověka, který z nemilosrdného uplatňování násilí a šíření strachu učinil způsob života: na nečekanou návštěvu jejich světa přilétá Darth Vader. *Tales 05: Landovo komando: Na orlích křídlech Novorepublikový konvoj je po výstupu z hyperprostoru přepaden piráty v TIE Interceptorech. Nová republika povolá Landa Calrissiana, aby se s piráty vypořádal. Lando následně shromáždí jednotku bývalých dobrodruhů a pašeráků, kteří jediní mohou nad piráty zvítězit. 'Star Wars Magazín 2/2015' thumb|left|84px *Legacy 04: Nováček Na základně Nového Impéria na Yinchorru se voják Anson Trask pokouší najít svou jednotku a narazí přitom na sithského lorda Dartha Malevala. V poslední chvíli zakročí seržant Ran Harkas, zachrání ho před Sithovým hněvem a vezme ho ke své četě. Nová Ansonova jednotka brzy nato dostane rozkaz zlikvidovat skupinu dezertérů na Borosku, která zradila Nové impérium. *Tales 8: Piráti Hvězdy smrti Po evakuaci z Yavinu IV objeví Han, Leia, C-3PO a Chewbacca mezi troskami Hvězdy smrti neznámé lodě. Považují je za imperiální špiony, místo nich však narazí na piráty, kteří je zajmou a přinutí přistát na nechvalně proslulé lodi nelítostného Redkihla Rokka. 'Star Wars Magazín 3/2015' thumb|left|84px *Star Wars 01: Skywalker útočí I Mladý povstalecký pilot Luke Skywalker zničil největší zbraň zlého Galaktického impéria, Hvězdu smrti. Imperiální vojsko propadlo zmatku a povstalci chtějí této výhody využít. Zahajují smělou ofenzivu v odlehlých koutech vesmíru a doufají, že porazí Impérium jednou provždy a konečně obnoví v galaxii svobodu. *Star Wars 02: Skywalker útočí II 'Star Wars Magazín 4/2015' thumb|left|84px *Darth Vader 01: Vader I Galaxií se šíří vzpoura. Rebelské lodě zaútočily z tajné základny na měsíci Yavinu a zasadily šokující úder vládě Galaktického impéria. *Star Wars 03: Skywalker útočí III Skupinka povstalců v čele s princeznou Leiou zaútočila na Cymoon 1, největší továrnu na zbraně v galaxii. Nyní se povstalci s využitím imperiálních vozidel musejí probojovat na svobodu. Luke navíc musí zůstat o krok napřed před nezastavitelným lordem Vaderem, který se začíná o mladého povstaleckého pilota zajímat. 'Star Wars Magazín 5/2015' thumb|left|84px *Star Wars 04: Skywalker útočí IV Povstalci získali novou naději. Největší zbraň zlého Galaktického impéria, Hvězda smrti, byla zničena. Za úspěch vděčí povstalci především hrdinskému úsilí mladého Luka Skywalkera, který se během bitvy osobně střetl s nezastavitelným Darthem Vaderem. Luke však nemá mnoho důvodů slavit vítězství. Byl svědkem toho, co dokáže Síla, a uvědomuje si, že má před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu, pokud se chce stát skutečným rytířem Jedi. *Darth Vader 02: Vader II Galaxií se šíří vzpoura. Kvůli nečekané konstrukční chybě byla zničena největší imperiální zbraň udržující mír, Hvězda smrti. Bez ní je vláda Impéria v nebezpečí. Darth Vader, osobně zodpovědný za tuto katastrofu, klesl v očích císaře Palpatina. Odvetu proti rebelům má nyní vést velkogenerál Tagge. 'Star Wars Magazín 6/2015' *Star Wars 05: Skywalker útočí V Povstalci získali novou naději. Největší zbraň zlého Galaktického impéria, Hvězda smrti, byla zničena. Za úspěch vděčí povstalci především hrdinskému úsilí mladého Luka Skywalkera, který se během bitvy osobně střetl s nezastavitelným Darthem Vaderem. Luke však nemá mnoho důvodů slavit vítězství. Byl svědkem toho, co dokáže Síla, a uvědomuje si, že má před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu, pokud se chce stát skutečným rytířem Jedi. Hledá něco, co by mu pomohlo naplnit jeho osud a vrací se domů na Tatooine. *Darth Vader 03: Vader III Galaktické impérium zachvátil chaos. Po zničení hvězdy smrti potrestal císař Palpatine sithského lorda Dartha Vadera tím, že ho podřídil velkogenerálu Taggovi. Vader odhalil špeha, který posílalinformace pirátům, a dal generálovi najevo, že nesmi nikomu důvěřovat. 'Star Wars Magazín 7/2015' *Star Wars 06: Skywalker útočí VI Mladý povstalecký pilot Luke Skywalker zničil největší zbraň zlého Galaktického impéria, Hvězdu smrti. Skywalker však ví, že má před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu, pokud se chce stát skutečným rytířem Jedi. Hledá něco, co by mu pomohlo naplnit svůj osud, a vrací se domů na Tatooine, do domu svého zesnulého učitele Bena Kenobiho. *Darth Vader 04: Vader IV Galaktické impérium zachvátil chaos. Po zničení hvězdy smrti upadl sithský lord Darth Vader v nemilost svého mistra císaře Palpatina. Zjistil, že nikomu nesmí věřit. Vláda zákona je v nebezpečí. Palpatine ovšem netuší, že Vader potají sleduje své vlastní zájmy: záhadného pilota nadaného v Síle, který zničil Hvězdu smrti, a totožnost neznámého cizince, který kuje pikle s císařem. K tomu však bude Vader potřebovat své vlastní soukromé tajné jednotky. 2016 'Star Wars Magazín 1/2016' *Darth Vader 05: Vader V Galaxií zmítá krize. Zničení Hvězdy smrti dává cisař Palpatine za vinu sithskému lordovi Darthu Vaderovi. Zneuctěný Vader nyní sleduje své vlastní zájmy: totožnost povstaleckého pilota nadaného v Síle, který Hvezdu smrti zlikvidoval. *Darth Vader 06: Vader VI Vader vezme ztečí odlehlou pevnost na Vnějším okraji, kde technologický specialista Cylo tajně pracoval na nové zbrani. Před zraky samotného císaře pak musí bojovat o svou čest i o svůj život. 'Star Wars Magazín 2/2016' *Star Wars 07: Z deníku starého Bena Kenobiho: „Poslední svého druhu“ Když Luke Skywalker hledal odpovědi na své pouti za tajemstvími Jediů, objevil deník psaný mistrem Obi-Wanem Kenobim. Deník popisuje Kenobiho dobrodružství v dobách, kdy se skrýval na Tatooinu. *Star Wars 08: Zúčtování na Pašeráckém měsíci I Leia a Han se ukrývají před imperiální hlídkou na vzdálené planetě. Tam je však čeká šokující setkání se ženou, která se jmenuje Sana Solo. A tvrdí o sobě, že je ženou Hana Sola *Úryvek z prologu románu Kenobi 'Star Wars Magazín 3/2016' *Star Wars 09: Zúčtování na Pašeráckém měsíci II Pátrání po dědictví Jediů zavede Luka Skywalkera na pašerácký měsíc Nar Shadaa, kde kvůli svému světelnému meči vzbudí pozornost sběratele jediských artefaktů Grakkuse Hutta. Leiu a Hana zatím na pusté planetě ohrožuje pilotka jménem Sana, která tvrdí, že je Hanovou ženou. Dokáže ji Han přesvědčit, aby je zachránila, místo aby předala Leiu do rukou Imperiálů? *Star Wars 10: Zúčtování na Pašeráckém měsíci III Na pašerácký měsíc přiletěli Chewbacca a C-3PO, aby našli a zachránili Luka Skywalkera, Chewbaccu však pronásleduje lovec lidí a povstalci musejí Luka zachránit z arény gladiátorů, kam ho uvrhl Grakkus Hutt. *Planety předaleké galaxie: Coruscant 'Star Wars Magazín 4/2016' *Star Wars 11 a 12: Zúčtování na Pašeráckém měsíci IV a V Luke Skywalker, vycvičen správcem her, bojuje na pašeráckém měsíci Nar Shaddaa v aréně gladiátorů. Han Solo a princezna Leia zatím míří ve vesmírné lodi pilotky Sany na Nar Shaddaa na pomoc Lukovi. A Chewbacca, který už na Nar Shaddaa je spolu s C-3PO, se střetne v nelítostném souboji s jistým lovcem lidí. Vše směřuje ke konečnému zúčtování v aréně gladiátorů. A právě zde správce her poodhalí Lukovi Skywalkerovi své tajemství. *Planety předaleké galaxie: Geonosis 'Star Wars Magazín 5/2016' *Darth Vader 07 a 08: Stíny a tajemství I a II Sithský lord se společně s archeoložkou Aphrou a protokolárním droidem Nulákem vrací na svou rodnou planetu Tatooine, na farmu, kde vyrůstal povstalecký pilot, jemuž se podařilo zničit Hvězdu smrti. Jde po stopě, kterou tam zanechal nájemný lovec Boba Fett a mladý Skywalker... *Planety předaleké galaxie: Tatooine 'Star Wars Magazín 6/2016' *Darth Vader 09 a 10: Stíny a tajemství III a IV Vaderův nový pobočník, imperiální inspektor Thanoth, se v anthanské soustavě pokouší přijít na kloub tomu, co se stalo s nešťastným imperiálním křižníkem. Mezitím Aphra společně s droidy BT-1 a Nulákem pokračuje v plnění Vaderovy mise: pátrá po informacích o povstaleckém pilotovi... *Planety předaleké galaxie: Naboo 2017 'Star Wars Magazín 1/2017' *Darth Vader 11 a 12: Stíny a tajemství V a VI Darth Vader pověří doktorku Aphru, aby přes Commodexe Tahna, jenž dohlížel na pohřeb senátorky Amidaly, prověřila jeho podezření ohledně rebelského pilota. Vaderův nový pobočník, inspektor Thanoth, odhalí místo pobytu zprostředkovatele informací jménem SÁZEČ a dá dohromady údernou jednotku, která ho má zadržet... 'Star Wars Magazín 2/2017' *Vader Down 01: Vader sestřelen I Díky podsvětním kontaktům své tajné spolupracovnice doktorky Aphry se Darth Vader dozvídá, že Luke Skywalker se nachází v bývalém chrámu Jediů na planetě Vrogas Vas. Schyluje se k velkolepému střetnutí mezi Vaderem a povstalci! *Star Wars Annual 01: V utajení I Povstalecký špion Eneb Ray pronikl na hlavní imperiální planetu Coruscant, kde nyní působí pod falešnou totožností imperiálního hodnostáře. Brzy však zjišťuje, že některé úkoly jsou mnohem složitější než jiné... 'Star Wars Magazín 3/2017' left|thumb|128x128px *Darth Vader 13: Vader sestřelen II Darth Vader po leteckém souboji s Lukem Skywalkerem a dalšími povstaleckými piloty ztroskotal na povrchu planety Vrogas Vas. Povstalci vědí, že mají první a nejspíš poslední možnost sithského lorda dopadnout, a rychle ho obkličují. Do oblasti navíc přilétají Lukovi přátelé i Vaderovi spojenci. Schyluje se k velkolepé bitvě! *Star Wars Annual 01: V utajení II Povstalecký agent Eneb Ray musí z imperiálního vězeňského komplexu zachránit skupinu senátorů, kteří vystupovali proti Impériu a nyní jsou odsouzeni k popravě. Podaří se mu svůj úkol splnit? 'Star Wars Magazín 4/2017' left|thumb|128x128px *Star Wars 13: Vader sestřelen III a Darth Vader 14: Vader sestřelen IV Střetnutí na planetě Vrogas Vas se vyostřuje. mezi omráčeným Lukem Skywalkerem a vražednými droidy doktorky Aphry stojí pouze věrný astromech R2-D2. Darth Vader se mezitím probíjí povstaleckými jednotkami k princezně Leie a do hry vstupují dva děsiví protivníci: jeden z Impéria, druhý ze zločineckého podsvětí. Stihne Han Solo s Chewbaccou pomoct svým přátelům, než bude pozdě? 'Star Wars Magazín 5/2017' left|thumb|128x128px *Star Wars 14: Vader sestřelen V a Darth Vader 15: Vader sestřelen VI Jak dopadne souboj Chewbaccy se zuřivým nájemným lovcem Krrsantanem? Jakým způsobem zasáhne do velkolepého střetnutí povstalců s Vaderem kybernetický velitel Karbin? Vyváznou povstalci z Vrogas Vasu, který se rychle mění ve vražednou past? A jaký osud čeká doktorku Aphru? Nenechte si ujít strhující finále největší komiksové události Star Wars od Marvelu! 'Star Wars Magazín 6/2017' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 15: Z deníku starého Bena Kenobiho: „Tajná pomoc“ Když Luke Skywalker pátral po tajemstvích Jediů, objevil deník psaný mistrem Obi-Wanem Kenobim. V dalším z těchto příběhů se Obi-Wan pokusí malému Lukovi nenápadně pomoct s nabouraným skyhopperem, nedopadne to však podle jeho představ... *Star Wars 16: Věznice povstalců I Během střetnutí s Darthem Vaderem se povstaleckým hrdinům Lukovi Skywalkerovi, princezně Leie a Honovi Solovi podařilo zajmout Vaderovu cennou spojenkyni doktorku Aphru. Leia nyní společně s pašeračkou Sanou Starros odváží Aphru do skryté povstalcké věznice. Han s Lukem vyrážejí za jiným důležitým úkolem... 2018 'Star Wars Magazín 1/2018' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 17 a 18: Věznice povstalců II a III Je doba, kdy povstalcům svitla nová naděje. Při dalším děsivém střetnutí s Darthem Vaderem se hrdinům povstání Lukovi Skywalkerovi, princezně Leie a Hanu Solovi podařilo zajmout Vaderovu důležitou spojenkyni, odbornici na droidy a zbraně dr. Aphru. Princezna Leia společně s pašeračkou Sanou Starros dopraví Aphru do nejtajnější trestnice, kterou zná: věznice Sluneční skvrna. Aphra tam má být naneurčito uvězněna, aby ji Impérium nemohlo vypátrat a zachránit. Han a Luke jinde v galaxii shánějí zásoby pro Alianci, ovšem jen do chvíle, než Han prohraje finanční prostředky povstalců v hazardní hře. Mezitím dochází ve věznici Sluneční skvrna k narušení bezpečnosti, což pro povstalce nevěstí nic dobrého. 'Star Wars Magazín 2/2018' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 19: Věznice Povstalců IV Je doba, kdy povstalci přistoupili k rázným činům. Luke Skywalker, princezna Leia a Han Solo zajali tajnou spojenkyni Dartha Vadera, odbornici na droidy a zbraně dr. Aphru, aby z ní vydolovali informace o Impériu. Princezna dopraví Aphru do věznice Sluneční skvrna, tu však obsadí neznámý útočník, který začne likvidovat vězně. Leia a pašeračka Sana Starros jsou nuceny uzavřít s Aphrou spojenectví a pokusit se zachránit trestance před předčasnou smrtí. Han a Luke mezitím zareagují na Sanin tísňový signál. Přilétají právě ve chvíli, kdy se neznámý útočník chystá odhalit svou totožnost... *Star Wars 20: Z deníku starého Bena Kenobiho: „Jabbova Pomsta“ Když Luke Skywalker hledal odpověď na otázku, jak se stát rytířem Jedi, objevil deník sepsaný mistrem Jedi Obi-Wanem Kenobim. Deník popisuje Kenobiho dobrodružství v dobách, kdy dohlížel na mladého Luka na Tatooinu - včetně události, kdy Jabba Hutt najal Wookieeského válečníka Černého Krrsantana, aby Obi-Wana dopadl za to, že porazil jeho hrdlořezy během Velkého sucha. Následuje úryvek z tohoto deníku. 'Star Wars Magazín 3/2018' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 21 a 22: Poslední let Harbingeru I a II Impérium prochází kritickým obdobím. V galaxii bují rebelské síly, jejichž vymýcení je nezbytné pro udržení imperiální vlády. Takto zásadní úkol je třeba svěřit správnému týmu - elitní skupině stormtrooperů, pečlivě vybraných pro své schopnosti, neochvějnou oddanost Impériu a naprosté odhodlání zničit rebelii. Tento tým vede nelítostný SERŽANT KREEL, bývalý imperiální špion známý jako správce her a dozorce na nechvalně proslulém pašeráckém měsíci Nar Shaddaa - muž, který se zodpovídá přímo Darthu Vaderovi. Rebelský pilot Luke Skywalker už Kreelovým útokům jednou unikl, ale ani on, ani ostatní rebelové nepocítili hněv Impéria naposledy... 'Star Wars Magazín 4/2018' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 23 a 24: Poslední let Harbingeru III a IV Je doba, kdy Povstalecká aliance získala novou naději. Stateční povstalečtí vojáci se pokoušejí oslabit imperiální síly, které ovládají galaxii. Aliance staví své hrdiny, pilota Luka Skywalkera, princeznu Leiu a někdejšího pašeráka Hana Sola, do čela důležité mise za záchranu spojenecké planety. První krok: zajmout gigantický hvězdný destruktor - loď s několikatisícovou posádkou a ničivou imperiální výzbrojí. Díky několika strategickým náletům a takřka zázračnému leteckému kousku Luka Skywalkera se trojici hrdinů podaří přinutit posádku hvězdného destruktoru k evakuaci. Základní posádka povstalců v ukořistěné nepřátelské lodi plánuje svůj další tah... 'Star Wars Magazín 5/2018' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 25: Poslední let Harbingeru V Je doba, kdy Povstalecká aliance získala novou naději. Stateční povstalečtí vojáci se pokoušejí oslabit imperiální síly, které ovládají galaxii. Aliance posílá své hrdiny, pilota Luka Skywalkera, princeznu Leiu a někdejšího pašeráka Hana Sola, zachránit spojeneckou planetu Tureen VII. Podaří se jim zajmout gigantický hvězdný destruktor, tím však přitáhnou pozornost Dartha Vadera. Temný lord vyšle skupinu elitních stormtrooperů pod velením krvežíznivého seržanta Kreela, aby ukradenou loď získali zpátky. Jakmile se Leia, Luke, Han a jejich posádka přiblíží k Tureenu VII, zaútočí na ně Kreel se svou jednotkou. Destruktor se rozpadá na kusy a s hrstkou povstalců, rozptýlených po lodi, to vypadá bledě... *Star Wars 35: Huttský kontraband V galaxii zuří chaos. Zlé Galaktické impérium se drží u moci, Povstalecká aliance však pokračuje v boji za svobodu. Legendární pašerák a všestranný ničema HAN SOLO se nechal do Povstání zatáhnout potom, co vzal jednoduchou zakázku na přepravu cestujících, aby mohl splatit dluh neblaze proslulému zločineckému šéfovi Jabbovi Huttovi. Zakázka se ovšem zvrhla v záchranu povstalecké vůdkyně princezny Leiy z Hvězdy smrti. Od té doby Han Solo se svým wookieeským kopilotem Chewbaccou plní nejrůznější úkoly a provádí neuvěřitelné kousky, aby své přátele udržel naživu a Povstaleckou alianci v chodu - obvykle k mrzutosti všech zúčastněných... 'Star Wars Magazín 6/2018' thumb|left|128x128px *Star Wars 36: Pomsta astromecha Povstalcům se podařilo prolomit imperiální blookádu Tureenu VII, obávaná jednotka SKAR však nevyšla z bitvy s prázdnýma rukama - zajala droida C-3PO. Imperiální věznitelé se nyní soustředí a to, aby z protokolárního droida vypáčili co nejvíc povstaleckých tajemství. R2-D2 si o svého společníka dělá starosti, a na vlastní pěst tedy opouští flotilu, aby se pokusil C-3PO zachránit... *Star Wars 37: Chlouba Impéria Elitní jednotka SKAR u Tureenu VII nedokázala zabránit povstaleckým hrdinům v útěku, ale její velitel, nemilosrdný seržant Kreel, je odhodlaný toto selhání odčinit. Sám se svými muži vyráží proti baště rebelů v odlehlé soustavě Horox... Kategorie:Komiksy